Jason Todd Gothams Dark Savior
by Bosscast B-man
Summary: jason todd is back and darker than ever, what will he do to gotham?


JASON TODD, GOTHAMS DARK SAVIOR

"You buried batman dick, and I dug him out" (Jason Todd, batman: battle for the cowl).

JASON TODD

Gotham's turned to the devils town. Joker killed batman accidentally on an island with an old bomb. Crime has escalated so much that night wing and everyone from bat inc. left, all except me because I'm an x member. I made my own bat cave, not a replica but my own bat cave. This is one month after batman's death, and tonight is the night I decided to bring batman back. I'm going to start out small by getting small robberies and muggers. This particular theft was a massive drug operation for laugh gas. This is going to be fun. "Is everything on the truck don" a goon said. "Almost bill, hurry up you idiots! Joker needs it now!" don ordered. "Jokers going to have some lost mail then" I said in the darkness. "Is this night wing or somethin'?" one on them said. "I'm no night wing" I threatened. Then pulled out two pistols while jumping and shot 5 out of 6 of them. "Is joker still in amusement mile or did his circus travel?" I asked. "Screw you" he spat at me. "I got all night" I said, and then I shot him in the leg. While he screamed I said "well?" "He's still at amusement mile… happy?" he asked. "Almost".

JOKER

I now know what my purpose was, to fight the bat. But when I killed him I fell into my deepest depression. I sat down at my table, picked up my gun and pulled the trigger to see BANG on the flag. "Man, its empty" I said. "Honey, guess what I heard?!" Harley yelled as she came in. "what is it? Can't you see I'm trying to find life's punch line?!" I yelled back. "Your laugh gas is in the ocean opened and waisted by a guy who thinks he's batman! Can you believe… what's so funny?" she asked. Because I was laughing, I had never laughed in a long while. "Can't you see? I have my purpose back!" then I pulled out some of my incomplete blue prints and said "now let's get this thing started!"

JASON TODD

While I ran across the snowy rooftops, I realized that the skyscraper under me was falling apart under me. When I hit the concrete from what's left of the building I heard someone behind me say "I don't believe you have me invitation? So why are you in my city?!" I turned around to see penguin with a grenade launcher, smoking his foul cigar. "Sorry, I must have left it up your crack" I replied. Then he kicked me in the face and said "you better be grateful, your still alive" then he aimed his launcher at my face. If I didn't have this rubble on me he wouldn't be breathing right now. "You know, I wouldn't mind having a bat in my museum" penguin said. "I'd like to see you try you ugly midget" I responded. "Owe, I'm so crushed. Well, if you don't want to be a part of my collection, I could just as easily kill you" he threatened. His breath stank of cigar smoke. "What's stopping you then?" I asked. Then I broke free so suddenly penguin fell backwards on the rubble. Then in the struggle I pulled out my pistols and aimed them at his misshaped head. "Maybe you would like the penguin part of the museum, there's this one freaky midget who looks like a penguin!" I said. "This ain't over bat fake" he threatened. "Sure it is bird" I replied. Then I threw him through a brick wall. "And the crowd goes wild ahhhh, ahhhhh" I mocked.

BLACK MASK

"So let me get this strait, this guy who thinks he's some batman comes and kill's my men and thinks he can just walk away and I won't do anything at all?!" I said. This guy clearly doesn't know who black mask is. "Yes sir, it looks like he doesn't see you as any threat at all" my lookout said. "Then put 500,000 on his red head, and if that doesn't get anyone's attention, then 1,000,000 if it's necessary" I told him. "Yes sir, I'll get right on that" he informed me. "Let's see him burn with the rest of Gotham. And so will everyone else who gets in our way" I said looking out my window.

NIGHTWING

"Who is this guy?" red robin said. We were having one of our famous group meetings in the bat cave. "I don't know, but he thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood" batgirl said. "So? I thought we gave up on Gotham, didn't we?" Damien butted in. "we did" I said. "Thanks for chipping in night wing" batgirl said. "You're welcome Cass, so we are discussing Jason's rain as Gotham's janitor, mopping up its mess" I asked. "Well, he isn't the newest hero" red robin said. "What would Bruce do?" batgirl asked. "He'd try to bring Jason back to our side" red robin said. Then a baterange flew to the discussion table. It came from Damien. "It's not what he would do; it's what we can do. We have to accept that Bruce is dead, not keep denying it like a bunch of idiots who can't face reality" Damien said. "Master Damian has a point; I have predicted that master Bruce couldn't live with himself if he didn't give his life for the innocent. So in case he did die in combat he wanted someone to take his place, all of you here" Alfred said. "So what should we do?" batgirl asked. "We have to find Jason" I said.

JASON TODD

So, black mask is after me now! Well, I do look good on a WANTED poster. And cool dead or alive. But really? Just 5,000 dollars? I mean come on! I'm too awesome for that. I'm not complaining, but why not 10,000? Then I notice that there was a laser being pointed at my head. I throw a knife (my bateraing) at dead shot. He shot that almost instantly. "Ha, I never miss red hood" dead shot said. "I don't either" I replied. Then I grappled up where he was and he started to run away and gun (like run and gun but run away like a sissy). He's good at jumping on and off rooftops. I thought he just was good at shooting people and that's it. But he is actually pretty good at running on rooftops. I can't even hit him with my pistols. "What was that about you never missing?" he asked. "Shut up" I replied. Finally, I cornered him in an alley. He aimed his rist shooter or whatever it's called. "Give it up red hood" he ordered me. "Do I look scared dead shot? Because if I look scared, then you've gone blind" I replied. "Fine, let's play it your way!" I yelled. Then he shot all these bullets from windows, his rist, and even from under cars. It's hard to dodge all of them at once. So I ran up to him and stuffed a grenade in his mouth and said "bon appétit" and then the grenade blew. When I woke there was just blood where he stood and nobody (or what's left of it anyway). This note on the ground I found said 'try again'. "I will dead shot" I said to myself (no, I'm not crazy). But I have a feeling that he isn't the only guy who wants me dead.

PENGUIN

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" I screamed at my employer. When I was thrown through that brick wall I've had that red hood guy on the brain. "What do you want us to do sir? Black mask has already put 1,000,000 dollars on his head" they told me. If I wasn't in my full body cast then id blow then through a wall so they'd know how I fell. "Then put 2,000,000 and if that doesn't work, then 3,000,000!" I yelled. "Sir, uh, do you even have that much?" my employer asked me. "OF COURCE I DO! You to by the door, take this idiot outside and kill him slowly, UNDERSTAND?!" I asked them. "No!" he exclaimed. "You got it boss" my security answered. That idiot screamed all the way until he got outside the door. I was laughing all the way.

RED ROBIN

Gotham's gotten worse than when I left it. Dick thought this city was bad before, well he couldn't even speak. Now that I look at it, maybe Jason's got the right idea. But he still is a killer, and I have to do what dick says. Now, if I was a killing vigilante were would be. Then I heard screaming, so I checked it out and saw two buff guys kicking the crap out of this nerd. So I glide kicked one of them, jumped over the other while I sprayed my robin symbol on his back and when I landed on the ground I activated it, knocking him out instantly. Then the other one charged at me and he ran into a wall. "Why are you getting pumbled?" I asked the nerd. "You tell me. I was just talking to penguin about getting the red hood and then he ordered these guys to kill me slowly" he informed me. So penguin is trying to get Jason, interesting. "Anything else?" I asked him. "Black mask put 1,000,000 on his head and now penguin is putting 2,000,000 alive for him. 1,500,000 dead" he told me. "Get out of here" I ordered him. He scampered faster than a rat at a mouse trap factory. Then I tapped my ear communicator to talk to night wing. "Night wing, I'm moving in to the iceberg lounge, penguin has 2,000,000 on Jason. I'm going to stop it, talk to you later" then I entered the museum to confront one of the biggest crime bosses In Gotham.

NIGHTWING

I was gliding to the cathedral when oracle calls me. "Hey hunny bunny" she says. "What is it barb', I'm busy" I respond. "I know, red robin sent a message to the bat computer saying he's moving toward penguins turf and he's put 2,000,000 dollars on Jason's head" oracle informed. "What! He'll get himself killed!" I yelled. "I know, talk to you later husband" she said. "Ok, by wife" I replied. Ok, I guess the plan's to kill red robin before penguin puts him on display stuffed.

JASON TODD

Well, well. Little Tim thinks he's a man now that he went on his own. And every one from bat Inc's here. Go ahead dick; I really don't give a shit about your stupid little games. And Tim's got penguin, I've personally crippled his wings. And who's this guy I've seen with… are those wonder woman bracelets on a kid with a batman cowl?! That's fucking hilarious! I knew she didn't go with sup's. Now, how am I going to get joker? I guess I'll have to get it off the grape vine forcefully. Later, I'll have some fun with Dick. Now who do I ask for the entry code?

JOKER

So the whole family is here in my little 'ol city. More fun for me, ha ha! But without the bat it doesn't really feel fun anymore. "Mr. J? Are you in here" Harley asked. "Who else?" I said grumpily. "Are you still upset about bat brain? I can fix that" Harley offered. "Not now, I'm trying to sniper some bat's in my belfry. Also, I want a good laugh. Go and send the guy's over to black masks turf and take no prisoners except for skull face himself; I want 5 minutes with him with a can opener!" I laughed. "You got it Mr. J, listen up dumb asses. We are about to start war with black mask. So I… we want you to storm his turf and take him to us, he's going to pay for creating the famous metropolis recruit massacre. So storm his turf and kill everyone except the mask himself. Right Mr. J?" Harley asked me. "Yes Harley that was exactly what I wanted" I answered. "So move out NOW!" Harley ordered. "This is going to be bitter sweet indeed. But I wish I had not lured batman to that disserted island next to an old explosive" Joker looked back.

BATMAN

As I woke from a coma, I couldn't remember what happened. Joker led me to a trap I guess. As I look at Gotham I can see it needs me back. I wonder what happened to it. I found an old boat with a motor and some gas. "Bingo" I remarked. And sailed to Gotham harbor.

SUPERMAN

Man, the league hasn't been the same. Night wing took Bruce's place at the league; I still didn't know how Bruce lasted as long as he did without super powers. But Diana took it harder than most of us besides green arrow and me. Huntress and the question somehow blame themselves because they were married on the night Bruce died. But the strangest thing is that Martian man hunter is perfectly fine with it! But it's probably because of where he came from. Green arrow is accessed with a memorial and revenge, black canary is not as crazy about it but she feels she has to because there married. "Hey Clark, Clark Jr. is wondering when you're coming home" said Lois. "Soon but I have to do a few more things" I responded. "You said that last time! Come home daddy" Jr. asked. "Ow, how can I say no to you, I'll be home soon" I said. But then I fell on my knees. My head was spinning in every direction. "What's wrong Clark?" asked green lantern. "He's not dead" I said without control. "Who?" he asked. "Batman" I said while looking down at earth from the watch tower"

JOKER

While I looked over Gotham, I heard Harley burst through the door saying "Mr. J! It's a miracle!" "What now? It doesn't matter anyway" I responded depressed. "BATMAN'S BACK!" she yells. "Are you sure? I mean there are imposters out there" I said in denial. "Fishermen saw him on an old boat you left for him with cutes and gashes all over him" Harley said. I jumped up, knocking over the chair I was sitting in that had a whoopee cushion nailed in. "he is back! Bat boy is back! Now set gun men all over my turf and tell them this info, and I want him dead if he gets hear. I don't want to make it easy for him. Now leave me in peace" I ordered Harley. "Yes Sir Mr. J!" Harley replied happily. Then she turned and skipped out of my office. "Let's start this circus" I whispered.

NIGHTWING

I tracked Jason down. I knew red robin can handle it, because I can't keep treating him like a baby anymore. He lives in this old apartment. With a giant picture of his helmet (red hood helmet) on the wall. I observed the portrait until I found a button that showed his suit. The weird thing is that his suit is in the case! "Hello" I heard from behind me. "Next time knock" Jason said with his robin suit on, pointing his pistol at my head. "Stop this Jason, you're out of control" I told him. "Ha, haven't you met me Dick. I never give up. Now get out" Jason ordered me. Then I saw I was in the middle of Gotham. "Hello dick, penguin has been apprehended" said red robin. "Night wing! Guess what I heard just now?"

BLACK MASK

As I woke, I realized I was being dragged into amusement mile. "Unhand me now!" I ordered. "No, the boss wants you personally" the goon (right) said. "Yea, when you see him, you'll wish we'd ad kill ya" the goon (left) said. When I get outta here, I'm goanna kill that circus freak! Man do I wish my guy's were here. As I am being dragged into the steel meal stolen by me, I see my life flash before my eyes.

JASON TODD

Great, Brucy's back. Hurray! And joker whipped out the mask. And Bruce is going to stop the joker! I'll stop him before he even touches the door. "Look out below!" I heard from above me as a bomb exploded on my back. As a rolled onto the nearest building Dick kicked me so I could feel defenseless as he stands over me with his staff. "So you have rocket bouts?! Anyway, give up Jason or this will get messy" Dick ordered. "Ya your blood will become a fashion statement!" I said and spun my legs to where he spun and fell. He turned his staff into two tazers and shoved them on my neck. I put two small bombs on his shoulders and kicked him off the building. He fell onto a dumpster and demolished it. "I'll see you later dick, I've got a bat to get" I said. And shot off to the steel mill.

SUPERMAN

I flew as fast as I could to the island where we looked for his body but couldn't find him. Then I looked around and saw footprints leading to where that old boat was. "It's true" I said. Then I see killer croc pop out of the water and drag me under. He spoke clearly under it "yummy, school lunch on a school boy!" then I pushed away while freeze breathing the water to where croc was frozen in the ice. As I gasped for air I see Bruce looking over amusement mile and moving in on the steel mill. "No!" I screamed as I saw Jason not far behind him. "Everyone, go to Gotham and move in on the steel mill, Bruce is falling for a two way trap!" I said on my communicator. Don't worry Bruce; I'm not going to let this happen again.

BATMAN

As I jump into the steel mill into a dark room. "So your back huh bats? Well let's reverse that!" Harley screamed as she swung a giant hammer at me. I lean back enough to narrowly miss it and I kicked her to the ground. "Get out Harley! I'm dealing with the rodent" I heard joker say. As the light came back I see joker stand in front a house of mirrors. "Come and get me bats!" joker mocked as he ran into the house of mirrors. So I followed him. "We all know how this will end, its so cleshay! You find me, stop my planes, break my ribs or an arm and send me off to the asylum with the men in white trying to get into my head. Well this time one of us has to die! For real this time, not like you do it" joker says on a microphone. "Speakers to throw me off I see, anything else?" I asked. "Well, your new hoody ran in after you and everything I have planed is a secret, sshhhhh. Hahahahahahahaha!" I heard joker say. So Jason's back?! Wow, how long was I out. "Owe and one more thing, your super bud is hear now, so forgive me when I do this!" joker said right before he stabbed me in the back. Then I threw him through a mirror. Jason was running right behind me when superman came out of now were and punched min through 13 mirrors. Joker looks up at me and goes "I always wanted to go out with a..." joker said as he pressed his detonator. The whole steel mill fell towards the ocean. When I saw where this thing was going I grabbed jokers body and said to superman "let's get outta here!" when we were on solid ground. I sat him on the ground. "Mr. J!" Harley screamed as she sat beside him. I looked at Clark and said "where's Jason?" "I think he's still in there" he responded. "He will come back. And more broken than before" I said. Everyone stood there in silence and in horror.

There was a funeral. I didn't go but I watched from the rooftops. When I went into the bat cave I saw everyone there. Dick walked up to me and said "welcome back" and I said "it's good to be back"


End file.
